Phoenix Feathers and Dragon Scales
by HazelEyedCat
Summary: "Everything holds a memory." - Drabbles surrounding Fem!Kai. Some focus on Fem!Kai/Takao (Tyka)- some are just general things.
1. Evidence

**"Come on Kai! We could have fun today!"** The grating voice that was right next to her ear made her eye twitch just a hint. Purple eyes moved from straight ahead to slowly settle on the grinning boy next to her. It was a rather slow movement, just screaming of her irritation. Beaming midnight blue eyes begging her with the adoration of a mangy puppy, Takao was set on annoying her from the get go today.

**"Training is fun."** The female answered simply, inwardly enjoying the way his face fell and she could feel the small smirk from Rei, almost amused at her bland statement. Takao whined loudly, his arms flailing around like a small imitation of a dying chicken- as he gave her reasons of this and that weren't fun. If her hand wasn't clutching her side discreetly, Kai would have pinched the bridge of her nose and sigh silently at her teammate's whining.

**"You just dislike it because it requires effort, Kinomiya."** Takao rolled his eyes and she was sure there was a long 'well duh' mentally in his empty skull. **"Come onnnnn! We never have any fun! We just trainnnn."** The last notes were drawn out with the proficiency of a five year old in the middle of a tantrum. The urge to punch his teammate in the stomach was excruciatingly high. Dark blue hair spilled over her shoulder as she looked over to Takao with a blank look.

**"Kinomiya. If you want to win the next championship, you have to practice. Sheer luck will not gain you a win every time."** Finding himself fighting a no winning argument he huffed- looking to Max for help- but Max avoided his glance, a grin on his face. Kai wasn't sure which one was more annoying at the moment, Rei's all knowing stare, Max's giggling, or Tyson acting like an inebriated valley girl.

However each moment that went on- Kai's side hurt worse and worse, and it was really starting to make her more irritable- than normal, since her being irritated tended to happen when she was around Kinomiya. The fight she had gotten into with some street thugs after accidently stepping on her turf led her to victory- but a god forsaken bleeding wound on her side. She forgot if it was the crowbar that nailed her or someone's brass knuckles- because she had bruises from both of those. The team leader could have skipped coming today to the Kinomiya dojo- but she had a feeling that would cause more trouble than it was worth. Probably because of Takao Kinomiya himself.

As they made their way to the dojo, ignoring Takao's and Max's conversation about lunch later completely- she tried not to show the wince each step caused her- and how she just wanted to sit down and not move. She knew the wound wasn't infected- she had went through enough burning of peroxide to know that- and the bandages on her side held any discharge or blood- but still it hurt. Kai was not one to ask for help- or even tell her teammates about things like this- so she never mentioned that she had a four inch gash in her side that she couldn't exactly remember what goon dealt it with what weapon. Dranzer did nothing but try to soothe her with those wings of fire- but that was not helping the gathering pain.

She would hide the evidence before the thought of asking for help even crossed her mind. The blood, the bandages, she would set them on fire if she had to change them here- easily hiding her wound with more proficiency than the average person. They had to win the next beyblading tournament- so help her she would fight that bright spirited-blue eyed dragon-idiot named Takao Kinomiya if it was the last thing she did! Dranzer only chuckled at the thought- knowing what her master really felt- and left the child to rant internally about the great fight she'll win- because really, in her mind, Kai needed to be a bit more of a child sometimes.

* * *

I haven't written these things in forever. Forgive me. I really like Fem!Kai, and for a time I rped her for like two or three years. However the rest of the team I'm about as fresh behind the ears with as ever. So I do apologize if their characterizations is off. Don't kill me.


	2. I'm here

**"I'm here."** Kai chimed emptily to the barren apartment, her purple eyes almost blank and lifeless. What did it feel like to come home to a family? She would wonder that on her off days- which she blamed being around people for. Dranzer was always around- and Black Dranzer would rumble in her head sometimes, even when they weren't close together- and Kai didn't realize they were chiming back to her- as if they were welcoming her home. They were always there- they couldn't 'welcome' the female anywhere. However recently, in a simpering pit of teenage angst that she brought home a kitten that was a shivering wreck.

Why Kai brought home a kitten when she was just as much of a shivering wreck? Kai didn't even know that, and she was starting to wonder if Takao's and Max's stupidity were wearing off on her. Forbid the thought, the blader murmured internally to herself, stepping into the threshold of her house. Not even two seconds later, two green eyes were staring back at her. If anyone was there with her- they would probably openly mock her for having such a weakness. Prince, as she had named him for his regal air even when looking like a total wreck- was her new house guest.

While…it might not be what other people want, she hated to deny that her black heart felt a bit warmer when she heard the meow back. _'Welcome home.'_ It seemed to say- and Kai felt a bit calmer- letting the stress of dealing with the Bladebreakers and the All Stars fall off her back- closing the door. As the furry feline scrambled onto the back of the couch- she dropped her bag by the door- and strode to the couch, picking up the bundle without hesitation. Prince only mewed in consent, nuzzling her shoulder and she smiled a little. No, it wasn't good as a person saying 'welcome home'- this was certainly a start- even if the cat did look mangy as fuck.


	3. Funeral

It wasn't something Kai wanted to attend. A dress was not something to wear either. Funerals were something she avoided at all costs- as something that reminded her of her morality was not something she actively wanted to take part in. However this was something completely different and while she was selfish- she had no room to ignore such a path in front of her. Purple eyes swept over the silent room, stopping on Takao who had held his head down this entire time. She realized that his grandfather was important to him. When the white rose was laid on the casket- she felt strange. Kai wanted Volitaire dead…but 'Gramps'? She mouthed a few words to the casket, turning away from it, the whole scene felt surreal.

It was when Takao was the only one left, did she finally approach him, and awkwardly intertwined her fingers with his. She kept her eyes on the casket, not looking when she heard Takao sniffle pathetically. Kai knew what she had promised- and it would be hard, she was a rather selfish person- but she would do whatever she could to make a promise to the dead. _'I'll take care of him Kinomiya-san. I'll watch over him now.'_ Her pale lips twitched softly- a ghost of a smile before it disappeared, swearing she heard his uproar of laughter. Takao gripped her hand tightly, and for once, she didn't run away or disappear. Looking over to him once, she couldn't see his eyes, but the blader could see the small smile on his lips. Maybe he heard the laughter too.

That was the best gift she could give him.


	4. Puppy Love

There was something wrong with her. Something terribly wrong. There was some flesh eating bacteria that was eating the dual-toned blader's brain. Kai had a problem. Kai had a serious problem and that was with one Takao Kinomiya. Not only had he been infuriatingly dense lately, he had been following her around like a lost puppy. The problem is, _she wasn't annoyed. _ God help her she was sick. Giving a desperate look to the sky to answer her- she almost shrieked when Takao shouted her name like some idiotic drunkard in a bar from feet behind her. She would have shrieked, but Kai had better control than that.

Or did she? A mental groan slipped from her as Kinomiya jogged up to her like some…puppy in love or something. The thought made her flush just a hint, love and Kinomiya were not things that went together. Kinomiya and idiot, Kinomiya and dense, Kinomiya and simpleton- hell Kinomiya and rival went together closer than Kinomiya and love! Especially in the case of her! Hiromi had only gave her this peeved look that Kai had no idea how the hell to take. It was like 'just tell him already', and she wasn't sure what to tell. Takao had been looking starry eyed at her all of a sudden, worse than he normally did. She almost twitched as she bounced up- his ever loving starry eyes staring at her. Kai would normally just deadpan at him, but her heart was pounding a mile a minute and things felt weird if she wasn't around him- she wanted to tear her hair out! "Kaiiiiiii!" He chimed and the female blader almost had whiplash from jerking her head in his direction. Before she could stop it, "You look like a puppy." Slipped from her lips- and there was the biggest grin on dragon's face and the lightest blush from the phoenix's as she held herself back from shoving him over and walking away.

It was only eight months later did she realize what was happening and she face-desked for a week afterwards before making his wishes come true...and maybe some of her dreams came true too, not that she would bloody admit it.


	5. Gloves

It was not something that she was used to- feeling skin under her palm. Her purple eyes flitted to the side as her fingers gently mapped Takao's hand- out of pure childish curiosity. Kai would have never resorted to such a degree of physical contact if they weren't 'together' she supposed. A silent sigh left her lips- touching his fingers with the tips of hers- mapping out the calluses. She wasn't sure how long it took- probably abnormally long, for her to just sleep in the same bed- cuddled against the oaf's chest, and her heart hammering in nervousness.

The phoenix's eyes closed- her thumb resting on his as she listened to his breathing. It was loud- though not as loud as she thought it was going to be so close to her. It was right against the back of her skull- and she almost shuddered when he exhaled- feeling almost too close to the dragon-holder. The phoenix wasn't sure at all how it transpired; she might have tried to avoid it if possible. Over the years he had grown taller than her- which irritated her immensely in a way- but it was endearing on the other side of the coin somehow. To see his features mature in a way was something she would never forget. She had been so wary of people that she never noticed such things. The arm under her- she thought would be uncomfortable, but it made her feel relaxed and warm.

Kai and Takao were together- which apparently they were long since 'made for each other' as Rei had told her. She almost decked the tiger when he smirked at her, as if he knew her feelings since they first met. She had received a pounce-tackle from Max which made her extremely uncomfortable at first, but she grew used to such affections with Takao constantly doing it. That didn't make it any easier to deal with, Kai thought to herself. Takao was someone who she had grown to love, whether out of a demented Stockholm Syndrome or just actually making her forgotten heart beat no one really knew. They didn't 'date' like a normal couple, and most of their 'nights' were really just talking about beyblade- which evolved into talking about other things.

Kai was not one to go out and openly share feelings- even to her now 'boyfriend' Takao. He knew that, and sadly, if not irritatingly, he could read her mostly like an open book. She had once asked, _"If I'm easy to decode now, doesn't that take the fun out of it?"_- The smile afterwards was so full of expression it made her mouth dry. _"Just because I can decode it, doesn't mean I'll ever understand it completely, but that's not what makes the person interesting, it's the person itself, and that could never get boring to me."_ She wasn't sure what came over her, but she almost smothered herself in a pillow later that night.

The phoenix wasn't however blind for too long. Takao had never given up the chase for her and even now, he held her hand in a tight grip. That brought her back to his chest against her back, the arm loosely wrapped around her stomach and pulling her close. She knew he was happy that she allowed this- she swore he almost tackled her into the bed afterwards, but this wasn't nearly as bad as she was expecting. When she slept, it was a perfect habit. You slept, you woke up. It was rather simple, since she often didn't remember her dreams. However this night it was different. Takao wrapped around her- the covers weren't even holding a candle to the warmth she felt wrapped up in his arms. His breath somehow matched with hers- and she felt like being alone was suddenly so terrifying. She could never be this warm again?

Kai didn't know where to start to be honest on how this was so bloody wonderful and terrifying at the same time. The gloves she normally wore- were gone and her palms felt like they belonged in Takao's and she knew Dranzer might laugh at her, but she didn't really know what to think. Kai and body contact were not something that often went together- as soon most would learn. However Takao just loved to break every single physical barrier she had. She once accused him of trying to turn her into a living kitten or something, and the amused look on his face made her want to hide hers. Sighing, the female blader pressed her palm gently to his- her eyes from that angle seeing how small her hands were compared to his- and her body jerked rigid when his fingers gripped her own, a husky chuckle against her neck made a very embarrassing blush come to her face. Fuck everything, she was caught.

**"Your hands are soft Kai."** He murmured and she made a small choking sound as words failed to come to her mouth, just settling in her throat- which was answered by his hand squeezing hers a little tighter. **"It's okay."** He said simply, nuzzling the back of her neck. She swore that he could choke on her hair, because honestly this was more embarrassing than her agreeing to sleep in the same damn bed. **"You're perfect."** The dragon continue and it made her pause, closing her eyes. She was not perfect. **"Go back to sleep."** Kai muttered back, ignoring the smile she could feel against her- letting herself relax for once, curling her fingers with his. She didn't hear the muttered goodnight from him twenty minutes later- because she was already asleep.


End file.
